


Closer

by ReyloRobyn2011, Shwtlee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Devoted Reylo, Don't Judge, Drug Dealing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm a jealous reylo, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Obsessed Kylo Ren, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey, Past Drug Addiction, Plotty, Porn With Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Very angry rey, after a year of reyloing finally got the courage to post a story, if you are one too you would enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: Ben made so many mistakes in his life, when they finally caught up with him, they took one thing that mattered to him the most, his precious Rey. He decided then to turn his life around and finally fix things with his family. Ben vowed to find Rey and win her back. He didn't expect what fate had in store for him.God that was a lame summary! Okay, so it is a story based on the song Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey. If you have heard it, you know what to expect. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it's Shwtlee here, my first time posting one of my works, so feeling very nervous :S
> 
> The story was inspired by the song Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey
> 
> This is what happens when you get obsessed with a song and listen to it all day long ;) I came up with the story, but it became too plotty and serious. It deals with Drug Abuse and depression. So be warned!
> 
> My Reylo Twin, ReyloRobyn2011, helped me co write this fic. She is the genius behind the SMUT, because I suck at writing that.
> 
> Heartfelt thanks to our beloved perrydowning for taking time out of her busy schedule to Beta this fic. We are so grateful to her for her continued support and encouragement.
> 
> I hope you like it. - Cheers

Rey woke up to bright sunlight in her eyes and soft breath tickling right above her collarbone. She looked down to find Ben covering her like a big hulking blanket, with his arms around her waist and his head on her chest. As far as Rey knew, this was his favorite sleeping position. She brought her free hand that was tucked under her pillow to his head and ran her fingers through his impossibly silky hair. Rey couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, with a huff she thought,  _ why does he get to have such beautiful hair? He’s a guy! _ Her exasperated breath actually woke Ben up. Rey looked down to find him nuzzling his face into her breast.  

 

He mumbled, “Good morning,” against her skin and continued to pepper her with kisses. Rey looked down, her fingers tightening in his hair. 

 

“Mmm, morning”, she couldn't help but moan a little.

 

The alarm on Ben’s phone jolted them out of whatever this was leading up to. Ben groaned into her chest before hauling himself off of her onto his elbows and reaching for his phone. 

 

“Ugh, I have a class in less than 25 minutes,” Ben said turning the alarm off and looking down at her. 

 

Rey reached for his cheek with one hand and said, “Why don't you set the alarm a little earlier?”

 

“Well, I have to make sure I can squeeze every last second of being in bed with you, like this,” Ben said bringing his lips to her neck again. 

 

Rey moved this time, pushing his shoulder a little. “You have to get up now.”

 

Ben huffed but got up. “Okay, but when we get back, we start where we left off, okay?”

 

Rey smiled back at him, stretching a little. “I'm not complaining.”

 

Ben gave her one last smirk and winked before stepping into the washroom.

 

Rey was thinking about staying in bed for a bit longer, since she didn’t have class until late afternoon. Suddenly Ben’s phone started vibrating. At first she decided to ignore it, but it buzzed and buzzed then stopped, just to start buzzing all over again. 

 

Rey turned to look at the washroom door. “Ben! Someone's calling you!” but she could hear the shower running. 

 

And the phone was  _ still _ buzzing, so she decided to just pick up and take a message for him. But as soon as she grabbed the phone it stopped buzzing and a message popped up on the screen. She had no intention of reading the message but it was playing out on the notification bar and she couldn’t help it. 

 

It took her all her strength not to drop the phone right then and there.

 

***

 

Ben stepped out of the washroom to see a very grim faced Rey sitting on the edge of his,  _ their,  _ bed. He didn't waste time, he knew that look very well. She was mad, probably at him. Ben asked tentatively, “What's wrong, sweetheart?”

 

He padded a little closer just to find that she was practically fuming, with his phone clutched in her small hand. Ben frowned, taking the phone from her and was about to say something but Rey interrupted him, “I wasn't going to read it, it was buzzing incessantly, and then the message popped up.” 

 

Ben gulped, “Sweetheart, I can explain-”

 

“Oh, can you, Kylo Ren?” Rey asked harshly. The look she gave him was so cold it made him shudder a little.

 

“I thought you are just friends with Hux and his gang. You promised you weren't involved in  _ their activities _ !” Rey exclaimed.

 

“What can I do Rey? Tell me, I can't shut him out; he’s my oldest friend!” Ben implored.

 

Rey snorted, “Yeah, some friend. He got you into a mess already, you almost got kicked out of school for using drugs, Ben! Or did you forget that?” she paused and then continued, her eyes were horrified, “Are you using again?”

 

Ben took a step back, and looked away, “No, I'm not using again.” 

 

Guilt was shooting through him.  _ But you came real close to using, didn't you? The temptation is still there. She will see through that.  _ And she did see through it. Rey shot to her feet, grabbed his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. Even then he was awed by her strength. He sometimes forgot what she had to live through to survive. 

 

“Why is he calling you Kylo Ren? I know that name, the mysterious ring leader. Are you telling me you are the leader of the campus drug ring?” She was shouting now.

 

“Rey, let me explain. That's in my past, before you, before all this, before I got clean. Please believe me.”

 

Ben sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling defeated, his elbows resting on his knees. Rey was still standing in front of him, still listening.  _ At least she didn’t storm out of the apartment.  _

 

Ben continued, “Yes, Hux calls me from time to time. He wants me back. We started it together, in our freshman year. I was Kylo Ren and he was The General. We were kids, we were stupid. I was rebelling against my family. I wasn’t supposed to take admission here. But I wanted to get away from them, and their  _ expectations _ .”

 

“It started with just recreational use; it was nothing. Then we wanted to experiment. We got mixed up with the wrong crowd and we got reckless. Then Hux got the idea that we should introduce it to others in our class. One thing lead to another and next thing I knew we are calling ourselves The First Order. I think I was high for most of it. But I knew we are going too far. What you witnessed... that wasn’t my first overdose, Rey.” Ben was looking down at his hands. He felt Rey flinch at that admission.

 

He didn’t dare look up. Instead, he buried his face in his hands. His voice was muffled when he continued. “I recovered quickly, but I didn’t give it up. My mother called me everyday, asking for me to come home. She would take care of the mess I made. Help me get clean. But I ignored her. I didn’t care. I was too far gone.”

 

Ben took a deep breath and continued, “I graduated from my undergrad program, but to be honest, I don’t remember most of it. That’s the thing, drugs never stopped me from doing well in my studies. And as long as we kept that up, Dean Snoke didn’t care about our  _ other activities _ . We were his star pupils. We were very smart about it. Hux is a mastermind when it comes to these things. And I can be very intimidating when I want to be. I was the muscle and he was the brains. That’s why he wants me back”

 

Ben looked up, but didn’t meet her eyes just yet. He wasn't ready. So he stared at the point right above her shoulder. “I knew I was approaching another breaking point. A girl got kicked out of school because of drug possession. We were responsible for destroying her future. The guilt was finally catching up with me. That was when I met you. I was so lost, I didn’t know if I had it in me to turn away from all that. But it was you who pulled me out. I knew I was in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you. And I needed to be better for you.” 

 

He caught both her hands in his and brought them to his lips. She let him. Her eyes softened a little. 

 

“I was so lost, sweetheart. I hated myself for what I had become. I wanted you so much, but I didn’t deserve you. That drove me to my second overdose. I don’t think I would have been alive today if you hadn’t me that night.” Ben pulled her closer so she was standing between his legs now. She had been so patient with him, through it all. Ben knew he didn’t deserve her kindness or her love. But she stayed. She never pushed it, never asked about his past or his family. She just waited and helped him through his struggle. 

 

Ben leaned in as he continued,“I won't deny that I feel the pull. I was addicted. Not just to the substance, but to the power the position brought.” He saw pure disgust flash in her eyes for a second, before she recovered. She still didn't pull her hands back. He took it as a good sign. 

 

“But I  _ was _ that, and I still have some ties. But I'm trying to cut those loose. Believe me when I say I'm trying. Hux needs my help.” Ben knew it wasn’t entirely true. Yes, he has been trying to cut the ties that binds him to his past. But it's wasn't easy. And no matter how much he tried to pull Hux back from it all, he would just try to tempt Ben back to his old ways. Hux wasn't a good influence. And Ben knew it.

 

“No one can help that snake. And you know it, Ben. He wants to pull you back.” she said pulling her hands free and placing them on his chest, as he stood up. “I need a little time to process all this. And you need to get to your class.”

 

Ben looked down. She was not shutting him out. He could work with that. He nodded. He didn't want to leave her with her thoughts. But she was right. He leaned in and placed a soft little kiss on her forehead. Before stepping away to get dressed.

 

***

 

Ben got a text from Rey around 6.30. He just left his lab class, absent-mindedly heading towards the commons building. He had been distracted the whole day. Ben was terrified, he didn't want to lose Rey. His life finally made sense to him. He felt like he could move forward and wipe out his past mistakes. And it would've never happened if it wasn't for his ray of light. She burns so bright, sometimes he felt like he would be blinded by her light. But he would gladly accept that fate, if it meant he would get to be with her. He loves her so much, he just can't imagine his life without her. She asked him to meet her in their spot. He hopes she would listen to him and give him another chance.

 

He was close to their spot near the university garden. It was the very same bench he had first saw her sitting, all by herself. And Ben thought he'd never seen anyone more radiant in his life. He was so caught up in his reverie that he didn't notice someone was following him and calling his name. 

 

Ben stopped and turned around to see Bazine. He can't believe his bad luck.  _ Why now, and here of all places?  _ “What do you want?” he growled before she could say a word. 

 

“Hux asked me to find you”, she told him with a wicked grin on her face. “And to give you this.” She held up a brown paper bag for him. 

 

He stared at it for a while, he knew what that was. He didn’t take the bag, he wasn’t going to fall for that again. She looked at him expectantly. But Ben turned around, he was about to leave, when she said, ”He also wanted me to give you a message.”

 

Ben stopped at that. “What message?”.

 

She was quiet, so Ben turned back around, just to find Bazine was standing even closer to him. He was about to take a step back, but Bazine grabbed the front of his sweatshirt and pull him down to press her lips to his. Ben was so shocked it took him a moment to fully understand what was going on. He roughly shoved her back and was about to shout at her  _ What the hell was that?.  _ But his words died on his lips when he looked past Bazine to see Rey, who looked horrified by what was playing out in front of her. He quickly stepped around Bazine to reach for her but she took several steps back, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

 

“Rey it's not how it looks” Ben started but suddenly felt a hand creeping around his torso from behind. “Isn't it though, babe? You gotta tell her eventually.” 

 

Ben wrenched her hands off of him and snarled, “What are you talking about? What is this? What game is Hux trying to play now?” 

 

Bazine was Hux’s  _ girlfriend,  _ to put it in civil terms. She did his dirty work. And Ben was sure this was one of his disgusting schemes to get Kylo back in the ring. 

 

He heard footsteps, so he turned around to see Rey wasn't there. She was gone. He would have to deal with Hux and his schemes later. Right now he had to find Rey, try to explain and clear up this misunderstanding.

 

Ben went to her dorm; he thought it was the most logical course of action. But he found out from Rey’s roommate she hadn't been there since Friday. Of course, she was with him the whole weekend. But where would she go? 

 

He went to the library where she worked part time, but she didn't have a shift that day. He looked everywhere he could think of. Finally it hit him,  _ stupid.  _ He ran to his apartment. And found her car wasn't parked in parking lot of the complex. His stomach dropped but he still made it upstairs. He knew he wouldn't find her there, he could feel it in his bones. 

 

He opened the door and everything looked the same. But he knew it wasn't. Her combat boots that she kept right beside his own heavy black ones were gone. So was her charger and her orange comforter. He could tell that the few things he had of her—things she had gradually brought in over the course of last year—were all gone. He still checked the washroom and the kitchen but he knew she had left. She had left him. 

 

Ben barely closed the door to run back to her dorm. He found that she wasn't there but her roommate was angry. Apparently she barged in while she was studying and yanked open a floorboard she didn't know was loose and grabbed something from there and left without even a word. 

 

Ben felt his stomach drop. Rey didn't have many things herself, what mattered to her had made their way to his apartment because she was practically living there with him. But he knew she had saved up some money. And she came here only for that. 

 

This wasn't good. This wasn't just a simple argument, she wasn't just ignoring him, she was systematically removing herself from his life. Their life. Growing up in foster care, she was always ready to pack up and leave if things went south. Ben was painfully aware of that. He called her on her phone again but it was switched off. Ben felt hollowed when he realized, his Rey had truly left him. She was gone.

 

***

 

**4 years later**

 

Ben was walking up to Maz’s bar, hoping to get a few drinks to celebrate his new job and the fact that he had survived under his uncle for a week without killing someone. He smiled to himself.  _ Well it wasn't that bad.  _ He is actually doing quite well, considering the move, a new job and being so near to his immediate family. He thought about inviting Luke out too, but then decided against it. He didn’t know his colleagues well enough to ask them to join him. Beside he tries to keep himself away from social entanglements as much as possible. He considers them to be unnecessary distractions. He is married to his work and obsessed with one thing and one thing only, finding his Rey.

 

He pushed the door to the bar open and stepped inside just to be rooted to the spot. He was looking at the counter, across the room, directly opposite to the entrance. He couldn't believe his eyes; he saw the familiar face of the love of his life behind the bar. The face he had been dreaming of ever since she left him on that late September day four years ago. He had been searching for her all this time, just to find her here, in his hometown, a place he had been running from most his life, in the bar he had his first job.

 

Ben couldn't move,  _ was she always this beautiful _ ? he wondered. She had a broad smile on her face as she expertly mixed a drink before pouring it into the glass and handing it out to one of the patrons. A dark skinned boy brushed past her saying something in her ear that made her laugh and throw the napkin she had lying on her shoulder at him. Then she turned and looked in the direction of the entrance, straight at him. Their eyes met, and Ben felt his heart skip a beat. 

 

How could he feel like this after all this time? He saw her smile disappear, all color draining from her face. Her happy expression was replaced by a shocked one. It seemed like she couldn't move either. Someone bumped into him and Ben realized he was still standing in front of the entrance. That shook him out of his stupor and he found his ability to move again. He approached the bar, eyes still locked with Rey’s.

 

Ben still couldn't believe his luck. He had looked for her everywhere. Rey didn't have any permanent address or family. She grew up in the system and moved straight to the dorm of their university when she aged out. She had secured a full scholarship there, the scholarship she carelessly left behind when she left him. That was stupid and reckless. Rey was a smart girl, she was very pragmatic, and for her to do something like that made no sense to Ben. She just left, just like that in her broken down car. A week later he learned from the administration office that she dropped out. 

 

Ben was furious, he was exhausted and worried sick for Rey. Hux approached him then and Ben finally lost it and punched the guy bloody. That got both of them arrested. Ben almost got kicked out of his program, if his mother hadn’t stepped in when she did, he would have ended up in prison. In the end, Ben cut a deal with the police and gave them the information they needed to bust the gang. 

 

It was his revenge. He had lost his Rey because of them. But deep down, he knew he had lost her because of his own shortcomings. He berated himself and went into a severe depression for over a year. One day he came very close to using again. But then he remembered that Rey would have never wanted him to fall back into that. 

 

He made a decision that day, to never stop looking for her. He hadn’t changed his number in over four years, or his email and other information. In case Rey finally forgave him and reached out to him. She never did, but Ben didn't give up. He had hope. He graduated and worked at his university as a researcher for two years. His work became his life. He reconciled with his estranged father and reached out to his uncle. 

 

Ben tried to be a better man than who he was when Rey was still with him. He should've been better. She didn't deserve a broken man. So Ben gathered all his shattered pieces and put them back together. He wanted to be whole when he finally found his Rey. Ben knew it was a fantasy. Rey had probably moved on. She might not ever be with him again. But he had to try.

 

The walk up to the bar seemed to take forever, but he finally made it there. Rey was still staring at him, mouth slightly parted.  _ Oh she looked adorably dumbfounded.  _

 

He cleared his throat and found his voice. “Scotch on the rocks.” 

 

The boy behind the bar, nodded. “Coming right up” 

 

“And a pomegranate martini,” Ben added. 

 

That made the boy look up and grin broadly. “Interesting choice. My friend here make a wicked pomegranate martini.” 

 

Ben smiled and said, “I know, but it’s for her. So I'd appreciate it if you make the drink.” 

 

The boy looked confused, he turned around to look at Rey. “Hey, Rey, what’s going on?” Rey’s friend sounded concern and he put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

Rey finally broke eye contact with Ben and turned to her friend with a forced smile. “It's nothing, I'm fine. I want to go on my break now, if you don't mind.” 

 

Rey then turned to Ben, “It's nice to see you again Ben. Um, enjoy your drink.” 

 

She turned around and headed to the end of the bar. She was running, again. But Ben was prepared for it this time. He had been preparing for this day for a long time now and he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again. He followed her, only the bar between them stopping him from touching her. 

 

“Rey, we need to talk. Please, please let me explain”. 

 

They reached the end of the bar, Ben caught hold of her hand. Rey stopped. Ben pulled her around the bar, to the other side. She let him guide her, Ben was grateful for that. He pulled her closer and tried to look down at her face. She was looking at her feet, not meeting his eyes. He put his other hand under her chin to tilt her head to look up at him. Her eyes were red and her lips were quivering.

 

Ben hated himself for making her cry again. 

 

“I… I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you. But I need to talk you. Please give me a chance to explain myself and ask for your forgiveness.” 

 

Something in her eyes changed, she looked confused. She gulped and ducked her head. Ben wasn't prepared for what she said next. Not even in his wildest dream did he thought she would say that to him. 

 

“Ben, I'm sorry.”

 

***

 

Rey can't believe it's Ben. Her Ben. She’s missed him so much. And seeing him after such a long time made her ask why had she ever left him? Was she insane? She must have been. She dropped out of college, threw away her scholarship, and the chance at a comfortable life, a future. To do what? Prove a point? That she could hurt him like he hurt her? Did he really hurt her? She never gave him a chance to explain. At first she was too angry. Anger had always been her downfall. But when the anger died down, she was three states away, out of gas money and she had already made the call to drop out two days ago. 

 

It was then that it hit her. What had she done? She couldn't go back even if she wanted to now. She’d dropped out. And she was still wary of Ben. She decided to try and find a job in the town she found herself in. It was small college town, but a renowned one. She’d always dreamt of studying in a college like this. Sadly she couldn't. She had no money and nowhere to go. She ended up in a bar near the college and the kindly bar owner, Maz, took pity on her. She listened to her story and offered to help her out. Rey had been working in Maz’s bar ever since. 

 

At first she couldn't afford to go back to school. She didn't even have a place to stay. But eventually she worked her way to secure part time admission and later enrolled into the full time program. She thanked her stars when her credits from previous college got transferred over. So she just needed to finish her junior and senior years here. It took her two years to have enough money to enroll. And she hasn’t looked back since then. She finished her undergrad this year and she started her post grad program next semester. 

 

The people here had been so helpful to her. Rey actually found people she could call family here. Maz, Finn and Finn’s boyfriend, Poe. She would not give them up for anything. But the emptiness she'd known since she was a child never left her. It was soothed only once, by only one person. Who she left behind. Who had found her again, despite all her efforts to go against her own well-being. With Ben she had felt whole for the first time. And she gave it up for what? She doesn't even remember why she got so angry. It'd been too long. And she’d missed him so much. 

 

Ben looked the same as the day she first met him. His eyes were the deepest shade of amber with occasional gold flecks, they never failed to make her feel warm and loved. The way he was looking at her now, made her heart skip a beat. And those lips, she knew how soft they were. She would wake up sometimes, in the middle of the night, feeling the ghost of their touch on her skin. Those nights she would have to cry herself to sleep, with his name on her lips. Fingers dangerously closed to dialing his number, so familiar to her, and she would hope he hadn’t changed it. He was her first and only family. Her home. The belonging she’d sought all her life. The one she left behind. So she apologized to him. For leaving him, for giving up on them, for never reaching out to him. She looked at his eyes intently, trying to relay that message to him, that she truly was sorry. 

 

***

 

Ben was still so shocked that he couldn't say anything. Rey’s eyes were pleading with him. Asking for forgiveness? That's ridiculous. She should be the one forgiving him. Ben reached out and took both her hands and placed them on his chest. His heart was hammering against his rib cage. 

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart. I’m sorry for letting you down and bringing all my baggage into our relationship.” Ben beseeched. 

 

She was about to protest but Ben interrupted her. “Can we sit down somewhere and talk?” 

 

Rey nodded before pulling her hands back, but she didn't let go. She pulled him towards a booth in the far corner. She slid in first. Ben didn't move to the other side, he followed after her in order to be as close to her as possible. He took her hand in both of his again and was about explain himself. 

 

But Rey beat him to it. “I shouldn't have left you without a word.” Then she added almost to herself, “I shouldn't have left you at all. Should have let you explain. That was unnecessary and I'm sorry, Ben.” 

 

Hearing his names on her lips made Ben shudder a little, he closed his eyes, it was the only thing he could do to stop himself from crushing his mouth to hers. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

 

“It was Hux and Bazine’s plan all along. They timed it like you would walk up on that… kiss. Trust me Rey, there was nothing between us. I was as shocked as you were.” Ben opened his eyes to find Rey looking at him, her eyes soft with understanding. 

 

It made his heart soar. Ben continued, “They thought if you saw that, you would dump me, and they would just swoop in and I would willingly fall into their hands. They were wrong. I would have never gone back. But I still lost you. So they were successful in making my life a living hell.”

 

Her cheeks were wet from tears. Ben reached out and wiped them with his thumb, cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch and Ben couldn't have been more happy.

 

“I couldn't find you. I looked for days… weeks… then I knew you had left for good. But I didn't give up on you, Rey. And I never will.” 

 

Ben didn't realized he was crying too. Rey reached out with both her hands and pulled him to her. He hugged her back, fiercely. And then they started to cry earnestly.

 

They were like that for a while, Ben didn’t know how long. They were interrupted by two glasses being placed on their table. The boy from the bar was standing by their table looking at them, eyes full of questions, he was probably too polite to ask. 

 

Rey turned and smiled at him, “Ben this is Finn, my best friend and coworker. And Finn,” she looked back at Ben, her eyes full of affection, “This is Ben.” 

 

Before Finn could say anything, another guy popped his head from behind him. Ben knew this person. 

 

Poe Dameron, his high school best friend, emerged out of thin air it seemed and stood beside Finn. “Wait that's your Ben? The Ben? You’re telling me that Ben frigging Solo is your Ben. The Ben you have been mopping about ever since you came here?”

 

Rey blushed bright red at that. She had been mopping about him. Ben couldn't help but feel a little flattered. “Nice to see you too, Dameron.” 

 

Poe shook his head and extended his hand. “I can't believe you are back! Does Leia know you’re here?” 

 

Rey was looking confused and was looking from Poe to Ben and back to Poe again. Finn looked equally confused. 

 

“Yes, my mother knows I'm here, in fact I'm here to work for my uncle. I started a week ago.” Ben tried to explain.

 

“So you knew Rey worked here?” Poe asked without a beat.

 

“Nope. I've been looking for her for so long I still can't believe the irony of finding her here, of all places,” Ben said. Then he added, “This is my hometown, Rey. I was born and raised here. Poe and I went to school together.” 

 

Rey recovered a little. Ben thought it was probably too much to process in a short amount of time. So he changed the subject. “Have you been here all this time?” 

 

Rey nodded. She looked so innocent, it took all his strength to not pull her to his chest and kiss her breathless. But Rey’s friend Finn was talking. So Ben forced himself to focus.

 

“I guess you guys should talk, we’ll be at the counter if you need anything. Nice to finally meet you Ben. Come on, Poe.” And with that they both left.

 

Rey looked back at him. Her tiny hands were still clutching his right hand. She looked at him from under her lashes. Almost like she was feeling shy. 

 

Ben asked, “Is something wrong, sweetheart?” Rey’s reply was to pull him down to her lips and kiss him so urgently that Ben almost forgot where he was. 

 

She pulled back after a while, breathless and said, “I missed you so much.” 

 

Ben pulled her back and said against her lips, “You have no idea.”

 

But Rey was pulling away, untangling herself and standing up, Ben got scared. It had to be too good to be true. He was still sitting, feeling his anxiety kicking in. Rey could probably see it on his face, because she looked down, offering him her hand. 

 

“Let's get out of here.”

 

***

 

"There's been no one since you," he told her between kisses.    
  
"Ben, there was never anyone since you either," she replied eagerly.    
  
"I got clean for you, I cut off Hux for you, I finished school and turned my life around- all for you."    
  
He kissed her lips long and deep and then pressed his forehead to hers. Those four long years felt like a lifetime. He felt as if a part of him was missing, and in part it was. She had always been his family, his Rey. He wouldn't let her slip away again.    
  
"I love you Rey, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me again. I won't be able to bear it."   
  
"No, no," she replied. "I'm so sorry I left you, I'm sorry that I hurt both of us. I should have let you explain."    
  
He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. He would never tire of the feel of her body.    
  
"I need you," she whimpered.    
  
He couldn't deny her anything.    
  
"Yes sweetheart, anything."    
  
She grabbed his hands and led him out of the bar towards her car, pushing him into the backseat. He loved when Rey took charge. She climbed onto his lap and mashed their lips together. He felt her soft tongue flicking against his lips begging for entrance, and who was he to argue? He traced her mouth with his tongue until he met hers. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth, and that made the blood rush to his cock. He needed her just as much as she needed him.    
  
"Please, sweetheart."    
  
She pecked him on the lips one last time before climbing out of his lap and over the seats to get to the driver’s seat. He tried to follow her lead, but got stuck due to his tall form in her ridiculously tiny car. He growled as he finally fought his way into the front seat. Rey was giggling at his misfortune, and god, did he miss her laugh.    
  
He couldn't help but watch her as she drove them to her place. He wanted her, all of her—mind, body, and soul. What was wrong with him, that he couldn't keep his hands off of her? Tracing kisses along her shoulder, he sunk his teeth in, nipping her playfully.    
  
"Ben, please," she sighed as she glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. She smiled brightly at him. That smile that lit up rooms. He had missed that smile.    
  
***   
  
She couldn't believe that she had Ben back in her life. She had been miserable for the past four years without him. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she clasped his hand in hers and led him to her apartment.    
  
She pulled her keys out of her purse and tried to unlock her door. Ben was holding her waist with his chest against her back and sucking kisses on her neck and shoulder. She felt herself growing wet from his attentions and the bruising pressure of his fingers digging into her hips. Finally, she unlocked the door, pushing the two of them through.    
  
Ben unlatched his mouth from her skin to scan her small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was all she could afford. She had put a lot of effort into making it appear cozy and warm. She glanced at his warm brown eyes as he took in the space.    
  
"It's perfect Rey, just like you," he told her as he kissed her temple.    
  
She spun around to clasp her hands around his shoulders. She let her hands smooth over his neck sinking her fingers into those dark, silky curls at his nape. He kissed her brow, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips.    
  
"What's the bedroom look like?" he asked with that knowing smirk on his face.    
  
She wanted to tease him for being so smug. But hadn't they waiting long enough? She pushed open the door to her bedroom and turned on the dim floor lamp in the corner of her room. When she turned around he was already seated on her bed. She walked over and climbed on top of him.    
  
"I've missed you so much, sweetheart," he told her as his hands rubbed up and down her back. He finally let his hands grope her ass, and oh how she had missed this.    
  
She crossed her arms in front of her body and pulled the hem of her shirt over her head leaving her in her black lace bra and leggings. His hand trailed up her body and rested on her breasts. He moaned as he massaged them through her bra.    
  
Her own hands pushed under his black shirt, he was just as muscular as she remembered. And suddenly she had an intense urge to see his sculpted chest and abs. She tugged on the end of his shirt and gave him a little pout. He smirked at her and quickly lifted his own shirt off, tossing it to the ground.    
  
He was beautiful. She let her hands explore his broad shoulders and chest. Her fingers traced the dark hair that lead from his navel to his waistband. She wanted those pants off of him. She jumped off his lap started undoing his belt.    
  
"Eager are we?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. Damn him. She pulled him up from the bed and rid him of his jeans leaving him in his dark boxer shorts. He grabbed the waistband of her leggings and pulled them and her panties roughly off of her, leaving her in just her bra. His hands reached behind her to unclasp her bra let it fall to the floor.    
  
She felt her cheeks redden at his attention. It wasn't as if Ben hadn't seen her naked before, but it had been a long time and she was nervous he wouldn't like her body any longer.    
  
"Gorgeous," he replied, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking it to a stiff peak.    
  
"Absolutely, breathtakingly, gorgeous," he repeated.   
  
He moved to her other nipple giving it the same attention as the first. Each gentle suck from his mouth nearly brought her to her knees.    
  
He grabbed her around the waist and tossed her onto the bed. He settled his weight on top of her, his hips splayed between her thighs. His lips were upon hers again. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck as he thrusted against her. She could feel every inch of him hot against her through his boxers.   
  
She felt him lift her arm above her head, holding tightly onto her wrist. He brought her other arm above her head to join the first. Then he was interlacing their fingers as he sucked bruises into her collarbone. She felt the sweep of his dark hair against her neck, and the wet lave of his tongue on the bruises he left behind.    
  
She canted her hips against his as he rubbed ruthlessly against her. Soon he was releasing her hands and pushing his underwear off. It joined the scattered clothes across her floor. He was hard and imposing, just as she had remembered. Her fingers tangled into the sheets as he grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly down the mattress, dragging the sheets along with her.    
  
He settled his weight back on top of her and gently nudged at her entrance.    
  
"Are you ready for me, sweetheart?"   
  
"Yes, yes, please," she gasped as he pushed himself inside her.    
  
***   
  
It took everything in him to stay still and let Rey adjust to his size. And if he was honest with himself, he needed a second so he didn't make this embarrassingly short. He wanted to savor this moment. He knew they would have many, many more moments like this. But that didn't stop him from wanting to make this moment memorable.    
  
Rey was tight and warm around him. He looked into her hazel eyes asking, for permission to move. She trailed her hands down his shoulders and grabbed his ass, pulling him tight against her. He pulled back and snapped his hips against hers. She moaned at every snap of his hips.    
  
She was a gorgeous, panting mess underneath him, and he relished every sweet sound coming from her mouth as he thrusted into her. He gripped her waist lightly trailing his fingertips along the jut of her hipbone.    
  
His hands moved of their own volition, taking in every movement of her body. From her little gasps of breath to the jiggle of her breasts in time with his thrusts. It was a glorious sight, his Rey in the throes of pleasure. Her hazel eyes full of lust, lust and love for him. Only ever him.    
  
He grabbed her breast, circling her nipple with his thumb. He pinched the point between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it deliciously. He wanted to taste them again. He couldn't get enough of her breasts, he couldn't get enough of her. He took her nipple into his mouth again and suckled it gently between his lips. He pulled off with a soft pop before moving on to the other.    
  
He nuzzled her neck and felt her tiny fingers digging into his scalp and grasping handfuls of his hair. He remembered how she loved his hair. Each gentle tug only encouraged him further, sinking deep inside her.    
  
He wanted to live inside her, he wanted this to go on forever. Now that he had his Rey back in his life, he would treat her like a queen. He felt the quiver of her walls as she started to gasp his name.    
  
He pushed down on her stomach as he continued to move within her, he could feel her pussy tightening around him with each wave of her release. Her orgasm triggered his own as he released deep inside her. Oh but this wouldn't be the end. No, not until he made her come at least two more times.    
  
"I love you, I love you so much."    
  
"I love you too, Ben."    
  
He pulled out of her and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then her lips. He kissed down her body, stopping to kiss each of her nipples before continuing on his journey. He laved his tongue against one hipbone and then the other.    
  
He spread her legs for him and settled between her thighs. He kissed up her thigh until he reached the crease of her leg. He licked a stripe up her folds to her clit.    
  
"Ben," she moaned. And hearing her moan his name had his dick already beginning to stiffen. He gently spread her folds with his fingers licking another long stripe upon her pussy before latching onto her clit.    
  
He suckled her nub and pressed a finger inside her. She began to rock her hips against his face and fingers. He curled his finger inside her to hit that special spot that made her shake. He remembered all of her pleasure points. How could he forget? He thought about this, about doing this with her, all those lonely nights during their time apart.    
  
He felt her pussy squeezing his fingers, a sign of her impending orgasm. He sucked her clit harder and flicked it with his tongue until he felt her convulse against his mouth. He eagerly licked her through her orgasm until she pushed his shoulder.    
  
"Too sensitive," she remarked.    
  
He was completely hard again.    
  
He pushed her sweaty hair out of her face before kissing her deeply.    
  
"You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, Rey."    
  
She smiled at him as she threw her leg over his hip.    
  
"I love you so much Ben."   
  
She slapped his ass with her hand before grabbing it. "And you have a great ass baby."   
  
He couldn't help but chuckle at her admission.    
  
"Here I was trying to be romantic," he replied with a smirk on his face.    
  
She giggled back at him and nuzzled into his chest. He stroked her back before rolling her on top of him.    
  
"How about round two, huh?" He asked while looking down at his hard dick between their bodies. His hands squeezed at her hips before giving her those puppy dog eyes that he knew always worked on her.    
  
She balanced herself on his shoulders before sinking down on him to the hilt. He groaned and arched his back as she swiveled her hips on top of him.    
  
He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them before pulling at her nipples.    
  
"I love your tits, Rey."    
  
She arched her back in order to thrust her breasts closer to his face. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so, and she was all his.    
  
They were much quicker reaching their orgasms. She shuddered above him as he came inside her once again.    
  
She collapsed on top of him with him still held deep inside of her. Her little drowsy face looked so adorable resting on his chest. Her mouth hung open and her eyes looked at his, half-lidded.    
He moved her over so that they were cuddled against each other, his arm around her shoulders. She fit perfectly into his side. His other hand rested lightly on her hip. They both were dozing off within minutes.    
  
***   
  
Rey awoke the next morning to feather light kisses being pressed to her temple and cheeks. She opened her eyes to take in Ben's sweet smile and warm brown eyes.    
  
"Good morning, sweetheart."    
  
She smiled up at him. Her heart was exploding with how much she loved this man. Now that she had him back in her life she was never letting him go.

 

"You know I made good on my promise" Ben said looking at her.   
  
Rey was confused, "what promise?"   
  
"Remember the last time we were in bed?" Ben looked thoughtful for a second before adding, "I told you when we get back, 'we will start where we left off.'"   
  


Rey's face lit up at that, "And we did! Took us a while though."   
  
"Yes." Ben said before placing a feather light kiss on her lips.    
  


“I have to meet up with my uncle later today to go apartment hunting. I've been crashing with him for a week now. I need my own place.”   
  
"No," she yelled at him as she grabbed his arm. "No Ben. Stay here, with me. You can live with me."    
  
He kissed her lips before replying, "I was really hoping you would want that. Whether we lived here or found another place. As long as we are together. I've been without you for far too long."   
  
She thought about the two of them living together again. This little place was all she could afford, but now with Ben here they could afford something larger. Something they could make their own. 

 

“Let's go apartment hunting. Together,” she told him. 

 

“Together,” he agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, we are very fond of happy endings. 
> 
> Again this is my first reylo fic that I am posting publicly. So please be gentle. 
> 
> Here are links to Robyn's fics, do check them out if you want more of the Smutty action between these two lovebirds  
> Neon Lights Series  
> I Will Possess Your Heart  
> You can also find us on Tumblr.  
> @shwtlee3  
> @ReyloRobyn2011
> 
> These blogs are all about reylo. We are kinda obsessed ;) 
> 
> Come and say hi!


End file.
